Inuyasha style
by Cruxis Gypsy
Summary: Argh! Miroku's in the hay, again...Hey wait, who is that with him?...Is it Sango?...Kagura?...Jaken?...Naraku?...OH MY GOD! IT'S...
1. The Old Well Room

_Jailhouse Rock…Inuyasha style_

'_The Old Well Room'_

_Cruxis Gypsy:_ When I wrote this I have no idea what was going through my head at the time…or how many red colouring sugar Jaffa's I had eaten but I seemed to produce lyrics. No need to fear, it isn't one of those fics where I make 'Jailhouse Rock' the start-up song…hey that's not a bad idea actually… Anyway, it has been written out of complete and enhanced by red food colouring Jaffa's madness.

But if you like what you have read here, please R&R. Because you never know I might even write more lyrics involving the gang to other of Mr. Presley's songs…(eg. 'Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear', a tribute for Jaken's feelings towards his lord…)

_Jaken:_ Hey, what the… (Attacked by many a fuzzy bee minions, and sprayed several times with anchovy spray)…No please not the anchovy spray!… (Gurgling noises…hopefully he is drowning the anchovy spray…)

So please, please, please, please, please R&R…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters and any songs written by the 'King' (no I don't mean the 'King of the Potato People', aka. Inu and Sessy's dad…) I mean, Elvis Presley…**

_Sing to the tune of 'Jailhouse Rock'_

_Verse 1_

Kagome threw a party in the old well room,

You should've seen Grandpa he began to swoon.

When Sota ran past to hump Inu's legs,

Kagome scared him off with wooden pegs.

_Chorus_

Lets dance, Shippo get out of Inu's pants,

Everyone in the old well room,

You're all dancing to your early doom.

_Verse 2_

Sesshomaru was put to the ultimate test,

But he couldn't pull off Michael Jackson if he did his best,

So he sat down and sucked his thumb's,

While everyone else were shaking their bums.

_Chorus_

_Verse 3_

Kirara was hungry and Jaken was roasting size,

She lit a match but then he goes and dies.

Kouga ran screaming into the night,

Because his furs were burning fast and bright.

_Chorus_

_Verse 4_

Then Kagome came in, in another mini skirt,

Inu went 'whoa' and ripped off his 'fire rat' shirt.

The girls started screaming with sheer horror,

Cause his he wasn't wearing his flea repellent collar.

_Chorus _

_Verse 5 _

The room was glittering from the disco ball,

Inu liked the pretty colours and ran into the wall.

Then Miroku broke past a did his solo,

You should've heard him scream Go me go!

_Chorus x2_

_Cruxis Gypsy:_ Well I hoped you enjoyed my Sugar enhanced moment…you can really see that, me + a keyboard + excess amounts of sugar A very weird, twisted but wacky creation… "It's alive…It's ALIVE!"… Phew, got that out of my system, now where was I… oh yes…

So you MUST R&R if you want more lyrics written, give me a few ideas of what you think I should write…

Toodles


	2. Canine Demons

**'Hound Dog'…Inuyasha style **

**'Canine Demons' **

_Cruxis Gypsy:_ I apologise once again…. seriously I don't know what comes over me…. I blame those 'M&M Speckled Eggs', they are intoxicating and radiate with sugar… sugar rush…O.O. Anyway, thankyou for the reviews, I always wanted to do this…

I apologise once again…. seriously I don't know what comes over me…. I blame those 'M&M Speckled Eggs', they are intoxicating and radiate with sugar… . Anyway, thankyou for the reviews, I always wanted to do this… 

_Twilight2D:_ Sugar rushes can either be scary or productive, and in that case I was productive. Sorry about the mistakes, but if you look really closely they aren't misteaks of the author, just the iffects of shcugar rush…

_casui:_ You are my best friend now! …(Actual best friend: Hey!)

_InuKagluver91:_ I love using those abbreviated terms…. ROFL……I like your name, do you think they make a good couple?

_Centauri Cruxis Angel:_ I know I know, I corrected the mistakes. And yes, I too liked the Souta bit, very inspirational…Just like UNOBSe,Kr,J,M,andSh…..

Now the new song is another one of Presley's songs, hopefully you know it. It is called 'Hound Dog'. Now don't forget to** _R&R_** this one too, because if you do I got a good idea for another song… I slightly went a bit hyper when writing the lyrics, and added more than there actually is, but I have just focussed it on a spat the Inuyasha and Kouga, might have...

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I would be actually making these song and lyrics happen in the episodes. He He…Anyway, I also don't own the song, 'Hound Dog' by Mr Elvis, and I don't have a hound dog either… **

_Inuyasha_

You ain't nothin' but a wolf demon  
howlin' all the time.  
You're just another wolf demon  
howlin' all the time.  
Well, you ain't never had a girlfriend  
and there's no way you're getting mine.

_Kouga_

You're another bi half-demon,  
Perving all the time.  
Well you're just another bi half-demon  
Perving all the time  
Well you have really nice legs,  
And really wish they were mine

_Inuyasha _

Whatever Shippo told you,  
That was just a lie.  
Whatever Shippo told you,  
That was just a lie.  
'Cause after seeing you,  
There's no way I'm being bi.

_Kouga _

So everything Shippo told me,  
It was just a lie,  
All the things he told me,  
Was just a lie.  
But Jaken is still a pervy toad,  
I feel sorry for that Sesshomaru guy.

_Inuyasha _

Why do you hang around us,  
Nearly all the time.  
Why do you hang around us,  
Probably all the time.  
Well we already got a leg perve,  
And he's already trying to caress mine.

_Kouga _

I looking for some leg wax,  
And Miroku stole mine.  
I swear I just want leg wax,  
And positive Miroku stole mine.  
There's no way I could wear my skirts without it,  
So can you find it, kinda smells like lime.

_Kagome_

Are you two still fighting,  
You do it all the time,  
I know you're still fighting,  
'cause I can hear it all the time.  
I just wanted to tell you,  
Ginta is my new boyfriend because you two don't have the time.

_Cruxis Gypsy:_ Well I slightly went over board with amount of lyrics, but at least I kept in the tune of things. Well I hoped you enjoyed my hyper Easter effects of a chocolate overload sugar rush, and remember to **_R&R_** if you want other lyrics written.

Toodles Pipski!


	3. Happy Endings Feudal Motel

**Heartbreak Hotel…..Inuyasha style **

**'Happy Endings Feudal Motel' **

_Cruxis Gypsy_: Hello once again! I absolutely loved all of the reviews. You all are the best! Now yes, I was told many times to get high on sugar…. yet again. But you have to know that it isn't that easy, well it is really but I need to have the right sugar rush to write lyrics…(not really I just get high on sugar and laugh at Presley songs and Jaken). Anyway, I must tell you that this time my sugar rush was caused by the most bizarre of things, first I ate some sultana's (O.O ….so sugar filled, natural sugars but still able to get high off) and then I was chewing a pencil, and I swear those red ones are seriously toxic and just give you the same effect as red colouring….

**_casui_**: YAY! Thanks for your brill support!

**_Latina Nikore-sama_**: Wow! You have an oldies station…how kind…I don't think South Australia has one. No wait, we did but it was taken off air and replaced with an 'all sports station'…

**_Dancing Pickle_**: Thanks, every little bit helps. Love your name, v. original.

**_Katt_**: Hey, no problem for the craziness. Glad I could be of assistance, my friend and I also share our creations over the phone. He he. Oh and thanks for the tip you have given me more ideas…

**_unquiechic_**: Where would everyone be with sugar rushes? _sighs_

**_Atsumeteru_**: I know…I couldn't really imagine Ginta straight, but hey Kouga's bi...the world works in mysterious ways...And thanks for taking the time to sing them out…(I wasn't staring at you 'cause I do that when I write them, and people actually stare at me for real…)

**_anime-lover-4-ever_**: Yes the odd, weird yet wondrous magic of sugar rushes, they really created the word 'weird' in my view…And I'm trying to eat more sugar, but it's just so expensive…

**_Phenomenon_**: Thanks, words like that really go a long way.

**_Centauri Cruxis Angel_**: Thanks for all of the support! _(mean person),_ especially with the blurbs… One tip. Don't stare at that wall scroll and drool for too long. Cause you never know, your eyes could blur and where would you be then?…Oh yeah…

So once again I have produced a sugar rush productive moment lyrics for your reading (and hopefully laughing) pleasure. So please **R&R** it if you like it. Oh, if you are wondering they are the thoughts of Rin to the tune of Mr Presley's 'Heartbreak Hotel'…

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Inuyasha, any of its characters…but hopefully there isn't a legal right that doesn't allow me to laugh at Jaken… I also don't own any of Mr Presley's songs, I couldn't really, 'cause I wasn't even born when they were made…. Unless I had a heap of dosh to buy them…. (doubtful)**

_Verse 1_

Well, since my family were slaughtered,  
I found some new people one day.  
A fluffy dog demon I call Sessy,  
and a toad who's really gay.

_Chorus_

If the toad tries anything on Sessy,  
if he tries anything,  
if he tries anything he'll die.

_Verse 2_

I travel around with Sessy,  
and try to keep the toad at bay.  
We met up with Sessy's brother.  
and Shippo lied and is gonna pay.

_Chorus_

But if the toad tries anything on Sessy,  
if he tries anything,  
if he tries anything he'll die.

_Verse 3_

The Kagome girl is gagging for it,  
But Inu's consequently blind.  
However it's really lucky for him  
'Cause he's on the pervy monks mind.

_Chorus_

But if the toad tries anything on Sessy,  
if he tries anything,  
if he tries anything he'll die.

_Verse 4_

But toad hasn't gone for Sessy,  
and I think I know why.  
He is sneaking off secretly to see,  
that weird Naraku guy.

_Cruxis Gypsy:_ There, I hoped you enjoyed it. I didn't really refer to everyone, but I really wanted to express Rin's observations and opinions on certain people. And, if you want me to write another, and take the mickey out of the characters once again…. be sure to **R&R**! Well till the next one…(hopefully)…

Oodles of toodles!


	4. Just Slapped Down

**'All Shook Up'… Inuyasha Style**

**'Just Slapped Down'**

_Cruxis Gypsy:_ Man!….Sorry everyone, damn nuisance of a school. They just pile on the work! Anyway, holidays are here and so I have compiled my next song. Yes, it is another result of a blood rush of sugar highness…(gotta love it!)… AND another Mr Presley song. However, I have been asked to do other songs, like Bohemian Rhapsody. So **R&R** this one and tell me if I should do a Bo. Rap. version or stick with the Elvis collection?

_**kilnorc:**_ Really? I love the Monty Python! Thanks for the compliment. Oh, I'm too a Queen fan, every time the Bohemian Rhapsody comes on I try and think of an Inuyasha style of it. Very hard. You sure put a right cookie of a song in my mind… Will try though!

_**casui:**_ _starts crying_ You truly are my number one friend! (Actual friend also starts to cry). I'm kinda of an Elvis fan; my Uncle is the bigger one. I just find his songs are good material to put the Inuyasha characters into. Oh, I apologise for the length in time it has taken me to update.

_**Dancing Pickle:**_ No problem. Thanks for the review! Always appreciated.

_**ShippoCagilli:**_ Thanks. The Shippo in Inuyasha's pants part is from my best friend's (Centauri Cruxis Angel) fanfic 'Dear Diary'. Quite hilarious, I read them at school and burst out in laughter and everyone thinks I'm weird…Okay… Anyway, I took your advise (or was it an order?) to do a perverted Miroku one.

_**Centauri Cruxis Angel:**_ So we meet again… IN MY FANFIC…And I am sooooooo not a Jaken Fan girl! I know you say that to try and make me join you! You Jaken lover of a fan girl you! Anyway, thanks for the brill praise (hint of sarcasm)…

Now to the song, I just briefly explain. For a while I've wanted to do a song based on Miroku's perverted and quite sick behaviour. So _ShippoCagilli_ and all you Miroku fan girls out there here is 'Just Slapped Down', sung to the tune of Mr Presley's 'All Shook Up'. So please **R&R** to give me enough courage to do a Sesshomaru one…I've the perfect song…

**Disclaimer: I'll be brief…. I own nothing!…Hey wait, I do own my Minnie Mouse doll!**

Ah well I save their souls  
when I hear a female plea.  
I really can't wait until they come all over me.  
My friends say I'm sick and going to get hurt.  
But I don't mind.  
To be just slapped down.  
Ahh, ahh, ah, ah, ow, ow, OW!

My hands are sneaky and deadly fast.  
I can't seem to get a solid grasp;  
they don't seem to like it when I finally get lucky.  
But I don't mind.  
To be just slapped down.  
Ahh, ahh, ah, ah, ow, ow, OW!

People never seem to ask me what's on my mind  
I need a psychiatrist, but know none of that kind.  
I can't help it, so I go after any girl who's new,  
but I always try to stay out of their father's view.

I turn on the charm and act deadly hot,  
and go to the nearest babe and show her what I've got.  
I'm proud to say my hand always slips.  
But I don't mind.  
To be just slapped down.  
Ahh, ahh, ah, ah, ow, ow, OW!

I finally learnt my lesson one summers day,  
I was bored, then I saw a pretty girl waiting in a pile of hay.  
I dived straight in so allow some time to pass.  
Next thing I know Naraku was all over my arse.

_Cruxis Gypsy:_ Yayness! I finally wrote a song about Miroku and his perverted tendencies… I hoped you enjoyed it! And don't forget to **R&R**, and help me make up my mind on sticking with Elvis songs or going Queen?

Till next time….

Toodily Pipperski

CG


End file.
